pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Las Aventuras de Paisley/Inscripciones
Inscripciones a Las Aventuras de Paisley, por favor inscribanse =D. Ficha Nombre: Cara MM: Personalidad: Evoluciona?: Amor (opcional, poner nombre y personalidad de éste): Nota (opcional): Firma: Ejemplo Nombre: Paisley Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Teddiursa.png Personalidad: es una Teddiursa tonta, que siempre va a su aire. Sus amigos siempre se burlan de ella por ser demasiado inocente. Le gusta ayudar a todos, pero siempre se olvida de lo que iba a hacer. Además dice cosas sin sentido y al azar a veces. Evoluciona?: no Amor (opcional, poner nombre y personalidad de éste): Archivo:Cara de Phanpy Logan: es un chico infantil y también inclinado hacia inocente como Paisley, pero no tanto. Es agradable y normalmente socializa con todos. Nora (opcional): no Firma: Archivo:Minccino-lick-208778448.gif Minccino and Emolga so cute! Archivo:Emolga-Free-Lick-Avatar-196788513.gif 23:28 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Inscripciones Protagonista 2 Reservado a Renzo Nombre:Ezio Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_shiny_by_Poke_diamond.png Personalidad:Es muy divertido, segun el es muy sexy, cuando se emociona suele gritar con todas sus fuerzas ¡QUE ONDA! :D Es muy dificil de engañar debido a su astucia proporcionada de su padre. Evoluciona?:Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark_shiny_by_Poke_diamond.png Amor (opcional, poner nombre y personalidad de éste):Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png-Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png:Ana:Es una Buneary que en secreto esta esta enamorada de Ezio (y el de ella) aun que no se lo dicen,cuando ambos toman valor lo revelan y evolucionan al mismo tiempo. Nota (opcional):Soy muy sexy :D Firma:The Sexy and Canoso Boy Protagonista 3 Nombre: Nick Cara MM: Personalidad: Es muy timido, pero tambien es muy "pillo". Evoluciona?: Sí Amor (opcional, poner nombre y personalidad de éste): No Nota (opcional): No Firma: Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Soy Hero Archivo:Druddigon_NB.gif Para los mensages Archivo:Haxorus_NB_variocolor.gif Y mira mi dex! Archivo:Serperior N2B2 variocolor.gif 00:00 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Protagonista 4 Nombre: Erika Misami Cara MM: Archivo:Cara-indecisa_de_Pikachu.png Personalidad: Es muy maja,lista e indecisa le gusta luchar con otros pikachu Evoluciona?: No Amor (opcional, poner nombre y personalidad de éste): Nota (opcional): Mola Firma: Melodía X,la última meloetta Secundarios Hacer secciones de encabezado 3 =D Chaney Nombre: Chaney Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png Personalidad: Es una chatot que no para de hablar, a demás con una voz chillona que molesta a todo el mundo, y siempre cuenta cosas que no le importan a nadie. Es muy alegre y le gusta trollear a la gente. Evoluciona?: No e.e Amor (opcional, poner nombre y personalidad de éste): Nah, solo las luces parpadeantes de los semáforos. Nota (opcional): Firma: Archivo:Suicune mini.png Passes, Archivo:Raikou mini.png but do not bother me Archivo:Entei mini.png ~ 15:10 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Nax Nombre: Naxito Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Personalidad:Un tanto controverftido, loco, Amigable, es muy pero muy enamorazido (como Brock) y es muy flojo Evoluciona?: No creo que sea posible Amor (opcional, poner nombre y personalidad de éste): sin relaciones duraderas Nota (opcional): COCO! Firma:Archivo:Delibird_mini.gifEs NavidadArchivo:Delibird_mini.gif ¿O me adelante?Archivo:Delibird_mini.gif 20:44 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Keni Nombre:Keni Cara MM: Personalidad:Es muy curioso y listo,tambien es divertido y un poco loquillo y le encantan las fiestas Evoluciona?:Si Amor (opcional, poner nombre y personalidad de éste):N/A Nota (opcional):No Firma: Umbreon Super Fan 10:22 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Sergio Nombre:Sergio Cara MM: Personalidad:es calladico pero alegre, y siempre que alguien este en peligro, el ayudara. Evoluciona?:Si (si se puede, hasta feraligatr) Amor (opcional, poner nombre y personalidad de éste):No Nota (opcional):No Firma: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101116215135/es.pokemon/images/8/8c/Seismitoad_NB.gif Sergio1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101101001433/es.pokemon/images/2/25/Feraligatr_NB.gif 21:35 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Inscripciones